


我家O性冷淡肿么办

by qiner



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 奶熙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiner/pseuds/qiner
Summary: 请勿上升  圈地自萌
Relationships: 何九华/尚九熙
Kudos: 143





	我家O性冷淡肿么办

**Author's Note:**

> 请勿上升 圈地自萌

O太冷淡了，不愿意和自己这个A睡觉怎么办？？

何九华表示，一定要好好“纠正”，身体力行。

【1】

何九华是个实实在在的双标。当然，这个双标不是对别人，只对现在捂着屁股极力抗拒想逃的尚九熙。

“过来。”男人沉着嗓音命令。

陷在沙发里的A带着浓浓的侵略性。

“你在台上可不是这样的。”小娇妻瑟瑟发抖，控诉他，柔软香甜的身子扭头就往卧室钻。带上门反锁。

他看见何九华在解皮带。鬼都知道再不跑接下来会被人操。

【2】

尚九熙跪在绵软柔亮的毛毯上呜呜咽咽。他想说话没有办法开口。何九华把硕大的阴茎塞到了他嘴里。

万能的A配了把家里的万能钥匙，哪个门的锁都能开，像第一次进入尚九熙从没有被人勘探开采过的花穴一样容易。其实...也没那么顺利，那天两人都喝了点酒，尚九熙疼得又喊又叫，何九华差点被身下人连连绷紧的穴口夹得早早缴械。

不紧不慢开了门，何九华把妻子提着领子揪出来扔到沙发上，掏出巨物直接塞到娇妻嘴里让他舔。不管尚九熙是不是一脸晶莹的泪珠还含在惹人怜爱的漂亮眸子里。

道阻且长。为了日后的性福，不能心软。

【3】

尚九熙是个有性爱障碍的O。十分抗拒这种能让他飘仙但也让他恶心肮脏的羞耻事。他小时候被变态猥亵过，留下了心里阴影。也亏这种抵触障碍，他很稳定，很少吃抑制药没怎么发过情。

何九华不喜欢这种稳定。他没得做。搭档的几年里，尚九熙O的信息素有清冷的雪茄混可乐的味道，上瘾又劲爆。

何九华闻得多了，其他O的味道他都看不上眼，一心一意拐搭档上床。他能想象的到尚九熙盛开的样子会迷人得让他愿意去死。现在拐是拐回来了，可才成功一半，撩人的小家伙儿不愿意和自己上床怎么办。

何九华要解决这件事。

【4】

火热的棒子在尚九熙生涩的舔弄下变得坚挺，胀大一圈，把他呛着了。“咳咳，咳...”

“文博儿，再亲亲它好不好，它需要你。”强大的A信息素已经染上了情欲的味道，O基于深入骨髓的本能照做。可尚九熙眼神还是不太情愿，抬头嗔怪已经喘息加速的A。

何九华揉着他柔软的发，开始正式取悦他的妻子。他托起O柔嫩的身子跨坐在自己腿上，先是轻轻亲吻他的脸颊，一下一下，信息素已经发挥作用了，尚九熙也和丈夫做过几次，身体浸入A的信息，渐渐发热。有了一个正常的O对A应该有的反应。

【5】

客厅萦绕着独属于家里O的香甜信息素味。

何九华惊喜，感觉身上的人不抵触自己的亲密之后，舌尖探进他唇舌里，细心描绘每一颗牙齿的轮廓，吻到缠绵处有啧啧水声。尚九熙联想到男人抽插时，挣扎要推开。

何九华托他的头，亲亲他安慰说：“别怕。老公轻点。”一件一件脱去两人衣服，O粉嫩的乳头形状小巧漂亮，在A手里揉捏变形，有点发胀。他吻上它，有技巧的挑逗，尚九熙闷哼一声呻吟出来，不自觉搂紧男人的脖子。

尚九熙的后穴已经湿润流出淫水。何九华探进手指帮他继续扩大，诱惑他：“文博，让老公进去好不好~”O瘫在他怀里没说话，好像从嗓子里挤出微弱的一声“嗯”。

【6】

何九华把他摆好跪在沙发上，火热坚挺的物事开始寻找秘密入口。还是有些紧致的后穴能看到分泌的粘稠把每一条褶皱浸地湿滑。硕大的龟头慢慢顶进去，有了之前的经历，他的穴口对A的排斥已经减弱很多。

很快到了花心，整个柔软紧紧包裹住它。似乎有些贪恋。酸疼又像被电了一样的酥麻感，尚九熙诡异的感到一丝快感，他叫了一声抓紧沙发套，攥紧手心，呜咽：“不行...不做了...九华...不能再继续了...我疼...”

何九华禁锢着他的身体，因为哭喊又加重力度，抽出一截然后重重顶向花心。掐了一把水蛇腰，他在白皙的背上落下温柔的亲吻，“别怕，一会你会爽的，相信我。”可胯下的动作越来越暴躁。

【7】

A因为娇妻的抽泣有了施虐的快感。

柔嫩而敏感的花心哪里受得住这样的蛮横，尚九熙眼里的泪水要弄湿他的脸了，他开始扭着腰挣扎，往前爬想脱离这甜蜜的折磨，“不...不要......嗯啊...我肚子难受......会破的......放了我.....”

何九华把他拖回来，放轻动作安慰他：“就快适应了，再坚持一下，嗯？”肿胀的阴茎缓慢地蹭着柔软的肠肉。龟头已经顶开最开始的壁垒，从花心插进更深处也更敏感脆弱的生殖腔。

尚九熙刚才挣扎扭动的时候，A情动的信息素更浓烈了。A获得了双倍快乐。所以在O顺从适应之后，他又开始坏心眼的故意捉弄狠顶，“文博好骚，弄得老公快射了。”

尚九熙哭着扭腰挣扎，却让自己肠肉里的大家伙插得更深，他哭的更惨，“哥...哥哥......啊...放过文博好不好......文博的肚子要被捅破了......哥哥太大了.....”

【8】

何九华被喊射了。压抑胀大的阴茎再也忍不住了胀大为结，在自己心爱的娇妻里面完成了使命。龟头卡在生殖腔里，喷出滚烫的精液，心满意足的流淌成河。浇灌在腔田里。

O在同时摩擦的快感里完成高潮。尚九熙前面的阴茎软趴趴垂下头，还滴落着几滴白色粘稠体。他肚子里被注满了A基因强大而优秀的精液。丈夫射在他身体里。

尚九熙感觉肠壁被烫坏了，哭着：“呜呜......哥哥太坏了...为什么要射在里面......好烫......万一文博怀孕怎么办...哥哥在台上连打一下文博都不舍得......为什么要回家就对文博这样......”

美味的妻子抽泣着。何九华却笑了，结卡在里面，挡住了精液流出来。A摸上他的O胸前的两粒粉嫩，揉捏着说：“那正好，文博给哥哥生个孩子好不好~我想要文博给我个孩子......”

尚九熙没来得及骂，他还没开口，身后的男人好像又硬了，吻过来把他的不满吞进了嘴里。

【9】

祸从口出的娇妻现在很后悔。

时间倒回到昨天，他说：“你在台上可不是这样的”，把人拖出来的攻在他耳朵笑了：“哦，你不满？下次我注意。”

注意什么？

O终于在第二天晚上下班后“体验”到真相。

夜的环境，只有月色透进清凉的光。 三尺有余的木质搭建的演出台上，实木的四角桌子承受了一人半的重量。他正瑟缩着拼命合紧双腿。他身体在接受着难言的折磨。

何九华撩开他大腿侧边的衣料摸了进去，一只手熟练的去解妻子身前大褂的双角扣，里面没有穿衣服，一手就能揉到柔软的胸部。

这下，台上台下一视同仁了。

【10】

轻微的震动声传来时，尚九熙慌张挣扎着：“你，别，别乱来...把它拿出来...”一条精致璀亮的金链被什么力量牵引，动着，这头勾着毛绒绒的细尾在最外面。另一头在体内活跃的热火朝天。

是何九华最喜欢的特制猫尾玩具。

他压着他，把按摩棒往里送，“别怕，都清走了，没人在。”尚九熙的水裤早就被扒了，仅剩的大褂摇摇欲坠垂在白皙柔嫩的身体上。A这么觉得的。

他的O越来越性感了。信息素味道都多出几分香甜。

尚九熙被吻得七荤八素头昏脑胀身体发烫，控制不住O本能的反应娇喘起来，“变态......不要脸...你TM真在台上...”按摩棒钻进了花穴处，还在嗡嗡嗡峁着劲前行。又有一股粘腻淫水喷出打湿通道。臀眼早被彻底打开。

“既然文博的要求。老公一定满足。”他取出湿淋淋的按摩棒拎到他面前：“宝贝骚老婆湿透了哦。”尚九熙羞耻地闭上眼坚决不去看。这么污荡的人怎么会是自己。

见他克制，“嗯...啊~...”A坏笑用力吮吸他胸前的两处耸粒，小情人发出压抑的呻吟。

【11】

何九华双手握住羞答答的妻纤细的腰，挺进去，慢慢蹭他：“宝贝儿身体太软了，刚才台上又骚，老公忍不住。”

粗硬的阴茎完全进入时尚九熙哭叫了一声，又倏地捂住自己的嘴。太丢人了。他咬住嘴唇不让自己发出淫荡的声音。泪眼盈盈含羞带怯。

何九华亲吻他的脸颊：“别捂，叫出来，叫！叫给老公听好不好。”何九华抬起他的腿猛烈地抽动，胀大的小九华完全占满他的身子，一下下都击打在润湿柔滑的花心上，淫水带出来发出啪啪的声音，尚九熙听得脸被烧的通红。

他忍着不出声呜呜终于在破碎的抽插中明白男人话的意思，刚才演出他...他就是扭腰模仿了几个妖媚的动作...纯属节目需要......

谁他妈勾引你了！！！

【12】

尚九熙这个O，在某人每天“身体力行”的帮助下，与身边的A成功融合了。他体内的信息素越来越渴望A的抚摸，浇灌，和占有。尚九熙再次高潮后发晓了自己身体的变化。

他被“格式”了。

他要以正常O的欲望被A统治了。。。

他会发情，会在A强大的侵略信息素下压制不能动弹。他会主动求欢。呜呜，他会恬不知耻的想要何九华的抱抱和爱抚。

何九华把妻子挂在自己身上，精壮的腹肌粗糙坚硬，站着忽深忽浅地操他，半是玩弄，半是怜惜。偶尔亲吻爱妻呻吟哭着的眼睛流出的泪水，吞进嘴里。他太爱尚九熙了。

【13】

尚九熙羞耻的咬牙呜咽着埋在攻怀里，心里有点崩溃，双腿却缠的死紧禁锢在男人腰上。娇妻的额上流出情欲的汗珠，甜蜜而满足。他感觉到龟头已经在他体内停留许久。生殖腔快被操红了。

扬起迷人的脖颈，他哭的梨花带雨：“嗯啊...轻点...哥哥轻点...文博要被玩坏了......求哥...哥...呜呜...真的受不了...了....啊......”

何九华摁着他往下全根没入到最深处，嘴里：“乖一点，文博不是正开心嘛，哥哥不会扫兴的。”O每次在情到深处的巅峰会自己喊老公“哥哥”。

不巧的是，何九华最喜欢这个称呼，求饶不可能答应，只会狠命做。

【14】

尚九熙晕乎乎的耗尽了全身力气，他瘫在何九华怀里，浑身酸软腰腿都疲惫，生殖腔经历了暴雨般的洗礼。两个人同时达到高潮射在一起。精液淫水从臀眼流出来一些。粗大的棒还在体内蛰伏。蠢蠢欲动。

尚九熙的敏感地带在男人的抚摸亲吻挑逗下，又开始情动发出反应邀请，“老公给文博......又要来了...里面好痒...需要老公操...它喜欢老公的大鸡巴…”尚九熙主动吻何九华。

O左腰处有一个菩提的简像。何九华舌头打着转，用灵活的舌细小的纹理去舔弄它，手里帮妻子撸着前面搞得人儿嘴里连连唔唔呻吟。

清冷雪茄还有可乐的劲爆信息素味中，浓浓的舔糯冰淇淋香甜气息弥漫。

冷淡的O一去不返。

**Author's Note:**

> 嫖完别跑，lof回去点，红心蓝手感谢~


End file.
